


You'll Always Be My Favorite

by Irhaboggles



Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Movie: Maleficent: Mistress of Evil, One Shot, Parent Maleficent (Disney), Post-Maleficent (2014), Short, envy - Freeform, mother-daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 01:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21291443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irhaboggles/pseuds/Irhaboggles
Summary: Maleficent takes Aurora to the underground caves where the Dark Fairies live in order to teach the girl about her species' history, but what happens when it seems as if Aurora is getting just a little too cozy with the other Dark Fairies? It seems that old habits die hard and Maleficent's fatal flaw of envy is no exception. Thank goodness Aurora always knows how to cheer her up!
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54





	You'll Always Be My Favorite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Assassin_Akame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin_Akame/gifts).

With the fairy and human kingdoms closer than ever before, there finally came a time when Maleficent chose to bring Aurora to that vast underground place where other Dark Fairies had spent the years in hiding. She was doing this so that Aurora might get a better look into her history. Not the history of the Moors or fairy folk in general, but of Maleficent and her species in particular. As expected, Aurora was blown away by the entire experience. She had always been a child of wonder and delight and that had not changed even a bit, even after all they'd been through.

"Wow! This is amazing!" the young queen gasped as Maleficent flew her through the seemingly endless tunnels that built an entire world underground. It was amazing how much the world had to offer, if only you knew where to look.

"Isn't it?" Maleficent agreed with a bittersweet smile as she and her daughter explored the place that Maleficent's species had called home for so long. They spent the entire day talking with the Dark Faris. Even though they no longer needed to live underground, some of them still chose to keep that massive cave system as their main base of operation just because it was all that they had ever known. Besides, so much of their culture and heritage was here. They couldn't just go and abandon that! So quite a few of the Dark Fairies still spent a good chunk of the day underground, living like normal and preserving their story while others around them chose to move up.

"Hello, little one! What is your name?" a Dark Fairy flitted over to Aurora with interest.

"Aurora," Aurora replied happily and the Dark Fairy's eyes went wide immediately.

"Ah! Our queen and savior!" she dropped to one knee. "I remember you from the battle and the wedding!"

"Ah, but there is no need to bow," Aurora chuckled embarrassedly, encouraging the fairy to stand again. "I've never been one for formalities. We are all friends and equals now. So please do stand," she implored and the fairy obeyed. Maleficent watched the entire scene in amusement. She liked watching her Beastie learn and play, and she liked watching the girl get all of the honor she deserved. Most of all, though, she enjoyed Aurora's humility. The girl was so humble and it was so sweet, adorable and refreshing. Seldom few royals ever would act the way Aurora did, and yet here she was, insisting that she was on equal footing with her subjects and allies. It brought a smile to Maleficent's face.

Then after Aurora was finished speaking to that fairy, she and Maleficent continued through their journey. They visited various cave paintings and libraries, studying the history of the Dark Fairies. They met and spoke with other fairies, learning lessons by word of mouth. They played with the children, Maleficent helping Aurora to fly with them as they raced through the long and winding caverns. It was a magical day and Aurora was quickly becoming incredibly popular with the Dark Fairies. Even though Maleficent's curse was truly and finally over, her having destroyed the spindle that started it all 21 years ago, some of the effects of the curse lingered on, including Aurora's natural charm. Maleficent _had _wished that Aurora would be beloved by all who knew her and that power still seemed to be in full effect.

"Wow! You're so pretty!" a fairy child remarked to Aurora, caressing her gold hair with interest.

"Thank you! You are quite lovely as well!" Aurora laughed back and the child giggled and blushed like crazy.

"What a kind and gentle soul you are," the child's mother observed with a tender smile.

"That is because you are a kind and gentle people," Aurora replied with a small curtsey, earning a giggle now from the mother.

"I quite like her already!" the father laughed and Aurora accepted his compliment with a blush. And this was only the start of it. Every other fairy reacted in similar ways. Soon, the kids were fighting over who got to play with Aurora while every elder fairy was clamoring to tell her the tales of their people, or show her how they had lived for so many decades blow the Earth. It was almost overwhelming, but Aurora was so happy and excited that she never once felt tired or frightened. Instead, she took all of their offerings with great verve and gratitude, a seemingly endless fountain of energy keeping her supplied and hungry for more.

By the end of the day, and night, she had learned several dances and musical numbers from the fairies, as well as getting a very deep look into their history and artworks. By that point, though, Maleficent was no longer smiling. Instead, somewhere along the way, some of her mirth and ease had turned to envy. Something about watching Aurora pay so much heed to all of the other fairies was rubbing Maleficent very much the wrong way. Even though she knew this was silly of her, she could not stop the nagging feeling. It was like a cruel voice whispering endlessly to her that Aurora liked the others better and had only settled for Maleficent because, back when they first met, Maleficent had been the only choice.

But even when Maleficent managed to shut that voice up, other ones were quick to take its place.

_She likes them more._

_They're more fun than you._

_If you aren't careful, they'll steal her away from you forever._

_You better go get her back! Defend your daughter! Or she may choose to leave you…_

_Careful, careful, careful, she may not want to go back to the Moors with you…_

_She might've found a new family here. She certainly seems to be getting along with everyone!_

_What if she likes it here too much? What will you do then? Force her to stay with you? Or lose her forever?_

_Weren't you the one to raise her, why are all of the other fairies so much more interesting to her? Doesn't that make you mad?_

_Shouldn't her main focus be on you, her mother?!_

_What has gotten into that girl? Go! Take her back! Reclaim your authority over her! NOW!_

For the entire day, Maleficent had been able to keep those thoughts at bay, but after seeing Aurora dancing merrily around a fire with Borra on her arm, now looking much younger and happier than he ever had before, Maleficent finally could take it no longer. She stood up abruptly and slunk away, unable to watch her daughter dance with someone else. But even though she meant to have slunk away quietly, she stood up so quickly that the shadows she cast caught Aurora's eye and, even during the heat of the dance, she was able to see Maleficent very clearly stalk away from the circle. Confusion and worry filled the young queen's heart and she politely ended her dance with Borra to go after her.

"If you'll excuse me," she curtseyed apologetically.

"Of course! Anything you need!" he replied jovially, much slower to anger and offense than he had ever been before. He did not find Aurora's abrupt leave rude at all. Instead, he still felt much at ease to dance alone.

So while Borra returned to the firepit, Aurora went chasing after Maleficent.

"Mother?!" she called out, but Maleficent was already out of earshot. Confused, Aurora continued to run after her, calling her name endlessly. At last, then, Aurora found her, sitting alone on the edge of a dark precipice. She was in no danger of falling, but it still felt chilling to see her sitting alone in the cold and dark, looking so sad.

"Mother?" she asked, voice softer now. Maleficent whipped her head up when she heard Aurora call her name.

"Beastie!" she whispered back.

"What are you doing out here? Why did you run?" Aurora continued to step closer to Maleficent. Maleficent leaned away, clearly wanting to be left alone, so Aurora decided to compromise. She took no more steps towards Maleficent, but she did not retreat either.

"Is everything ok?" she asked tenderly. Even through the dark, Maleficent could see that trademark look of concern in her eyes. Poor, sweet girl…

"I'm fine," the Dark Fairy answered coldly, but no matter how flat she made her voice, Aurora always managed to hear the truth underneath. Maleficent couldn't tell if that meant she was a bad liar, or if Aurora just knew her too well. Maybe it was both…

For a time, the two continued to dance back and forth with cheap, short, glancing remarks, beating around the bush. Aurora didn't want to be too forward and neither did Maleficent. At last, however, Aurora finally managed to say something that dragged an answer out of Maleficent.

"If you are ready to go home to the Moors, so am I. I am sorry if I have upset you," the young queen said, and Maleficent sighed guilty.

"It is not that, Beastie," she confessed. "You have done nothing wrong. It is all me. I know I am acting silly, foolish! But I cannot help it…" and then, after much laboring, Maleficent finally swallowed her pride down long enough to explain to Aurora that she was moderately jealous of all the attention that Aurora was lavishing on the other Dark Fairies.

Once her confession was over, Aurora could only stare at her with wide eyes, trying to comprehend it all. She had noticed Maleficent's moodiness and distance earlier, but she had assumed that it was simple discomfort with the stories she was hearing. The Dark Fairies' history wasn't exactly a fun one, after all. And then she assumed that maybe Maleficent just felt uncomfortable being underground. Or being back amongst the people whom she had gone to war with. Even if they fought as allies, surely Maleficent felt uncomfortable being around fellow soldiers once again. Or maybe she was just tired? The possibilities were needless, but never once had Aurora suspected envy of being the cause. But after Maleficent explained to her, it all became painfully clear. Of course! What else could've explained the moodiness, the distance, the glares, the disinterested replies. All of the things Aurora had mistaken for boredom were envy!

And then Aurora had to fight the urge to laugh, that the great and powerful Maleficent would be a victim to envy, of all things. Especially over her! It amused and touched Aurora to think how easy it was to make Maleficent jealous. But then again, she supposed that it made sense. After all, hadn't half of their more recent issues stemmed from the fact that Maleficent had been reluctant to give up Aurora's hand in marriage to Phillip? So perhaps Maleficent's envy issue was not as surprising as it seemed.

And then Aurora's amusement and selfish pride turned into sadness and sympathy. She had never meant to make Maleficent feel bad. But she knew already that Maleficent would not want her pity. So Aurora only sighed and sat down, scooting as close to Maleficent as she dared.

"I am sorry to have upset you today," Aurora began carefully.

"Think nothing of it, Beastie, the fault is mine," Maleficent replied mechanically.

"I understand that envy and love are very closely intertwined and are not always easy to move past," Aurora replied. They were still beating around the bush a little, but at least the issue was finally getting addressed.

For the next hour, mother and daughter talked. They talked about envy, love, family, bonds and fear. They talked about Maleficent's possessive side, and where it had come from. They talked about her actions, and Aurora's, that had led up to all of this madness. They talked about the ramifications and where they ought to go next. Maleficent had already learned her lesson and knew that she ought to let Aurora live freely, but that wasn't easy to do when Maleficent was just so attached to her. It was an issue Maleficent was trying to overcome, but it wasn't easy.

"But I am so proud of you for trying," Aurora reassured. "I am grateful, too, and if there is anyway that I can help…"

"But this is not your battle, Beastie," Maleficent replied gently.

"Of course it is," Aurora protested. "We are family. We take care of each other. We share battles, victories and losses. Besides, you are my mother. What concerns you concerns me. We are effected by each other…"

And slowly, slowly, slowly a resolution was finally reached. Maleficent, having received her validation and reaffirmation from Aurora, felt better, both soothed and cheered. Even though it still embarrassed her to think she relied so much on Aurora's attention and affection, that was another thing Aurora was trying to help Maleficent accept and understand. There was no shame in being insecure and desiring affirmation. The only problem came when it consumed a person. But everyone on the planet felt envy at least once or twice! It was nothing to be ashamed of and it was nothing to laugh at. Aurora wanted Maleficent to see that. That it was ok to feel scared, worried and insecure. And in time, Aurora finally managed to assuage Maleficent's fears in that area too. Her shame wasn't totally erased, but she no longer felt so bad about reaching out or asking for help, or admitting when she was having a problem, even if it seemed silly to her.

"It's never silly to me," Aurora promised, finally wrapping an arm around Maleficent. She was met with a wing. "You don't have to hide with or from me. You can tell me anything. That's what we do for each other. Your issues are never trivial to me."

"Thank you, Beastie," Maleficent said. "And you know you can do the same with me, yes?"

"Yes," Aurora smiled. "And don't you worry, you'll always be my favorite," she added with a smug little wink before leaning into Maleficent's wing. Maleficent looked ready to come up with some snarky reply, but when she felt Aurora curling up under her wing, all of that went out the window and Maleficent's heart melted…

In time, the two felt ready to go back to join the others. They returned just in time to see one of the final dances being performed.

"There you are!" Borra cried excitedly, his boyish side coming out in spades as he continued to whirl and twirl around the flames. He gestured merrily for the two women to join him and they did. Aurora dove back in with an excited smile while Maleficent, although she approached slower, managed to drag up a grin of her own. The two danced together and as they and the other fairies spun and sung, Maleficent's smile became warmer and warmer. She finally even decided to accept Borra's invitation to dance.

"Very good!" he laughed as they twirled in one another's arms. She gave him a smirk in return.

A few minutes later, then, the dance came to a close. Now, they would share poetry. Maleficent was quick to take a seat beside Aurora, feeling happier than she had all day. She heaved a relaxed sigh as she sank down at Aurora's side.

"You're an excellent dancer," Aurora said at once, eyes flickering up to Borra with something unreadable.

"Jealous, Beastie?" Maleficent's eyebrows raised in amusement and wicked delight.

"What? No!" Aurora protested quickly, but it was too late. Maleficent had begun cackling.

"Don't worry, Beastie," she promised playfully. "You'll always be my favorite!" but even though she was only teasing her daughter, she meant every single word she said. Aurora knew this and smiled, leaning into Maleficent's wings once again as they watched the flames together.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Assassin Akame, here's your Jealous Maleficent fic. I actually really loved writing this! I never realized that Jealous Maleficent was a thing I needed in my life but here we are!


End file.
